


Shuffle Challenge

by CarveLoathesome



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Breaking and Entering, Fluff, Halloween, Hanging, M/M, Multi, Murderers, Rituals, Satan Worship, School Shootings, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarveLoathesome/pseuds/CarveLoathesome
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Shuffle Challenge

**_1 – NEW CANNONBALL BLUES BY TV ON THE RADIO_ **

Gerard knew he’d struggle to climb over the fence to break into the swimming pool with Frank, but he didn’t think he’d embarrass himself as much as he did. 

None of that even mattered as soon as they’d submerged themselves in the water, however. It was magical. The underwater lights blurred beneath them and made their way up the walls to stain them in wavy reflections. Frank swam close to him and cupped his face in his hands, giving him a sweet, wet kiss.

“You know I really love you, right? Like seriously. I don’t have anyone else in my life who would break into a pool with me in the middle of night.”

Gerard blushed, grinning, his heart filled to the brim with fluffy content.

“I love you too, Frankie. We should do this more often. I forgot how much I loved swimming.” And with that he swiped his hand across the water, attacking Frank with its resulting wave. It ensued in a playful water fight and left them giggling into each other’s mouths by the end of the night, simply happy to be in each other’s company.

**_2 – KEEP TIME BY GAUNTLET HAIR_ **

3 years. It’d been 3 years since Ray and Mikey had begun dating long-distance. And finally, after all this time they were getting to meet for the first time. Mikey couldn’t stop his hands tremoring and his heart rate picking up on the train ride to his city. The whole journey across the country he’d been anticipating, excited out of his mind but at the same time wracked with nerves.

_Fuck. This is my stop._

He yanked his bag off the seat opposite him as fast as his arms would allow him and wasted no time in getting off the train, making his way towards the exit and lifting his phone out of his pocket to get up directions to his house. He walked with swift fervour on the walk there, his heart lighting up with the realisation that he was finally going to spend time with the love of his life.

And then there it was.

There _he was._

Mikey didn’t even realise his legs had taken off before he reached him, locking him in the tightest, life-depending hug that he’d ever managed to give.

**_3 – BLACK MASS BY ELECTRIC WIZARD_ **

Today. It was judgement day.

We all entered the room one by one; I couldn’t tell who was who as all of our hoods masked our faces. We circled the room once. Someone was leant in the middle of the room, a plethora of ingredients laid out in front of them. A blood vial, herbs, and various other instruments. My pulse picked up and I grinned to myself. Finally. I had waited years for this day.

We all joined hands and I recognised the inked hand to my left. Frank. The person crouched in the middle of the dark room finally stood and we all dropped our hoods. I scanned the room over to see who was who. They lifted up the vial and dipped their fingers in, going to each of us and smearing our heads with the red liquid. We bowed our heads afterwards and prepared ourselves to start the ritual. The last person was bestowed with the blood and we all knelt in a circle. The ritual had begun.

We chanted in tandem; Latin followed with a call to Satan. We would finally be finding out who was the chosen one. The chosen one to be sacrificed. It was for the good of our Lord. And for the good of the cult. It was just the way it had to be.

Finally smoke went up in the air and we all waited eagerly to see who was chosen. I looked around when the fog had cleared and noticed that no one’s blood was glowing on their forehead as it should have been.

All eyes fell on me. They bore into my soul like knives.

And that’s when I realised. It was me.

**_4 – GUILT TRIPPING BY FRANK IERO_ **

Frank sat jumpily in his therapist’s chair, hair matted and tatted and holding his head in hands. “I’ll never be fixed, and you fucking know it. Maybe I’m blind to all of the signs that the world never wanted me, but people like you make it blatantly obvious.”

His therapist clicked her tongue in disarray, ticking over her head for what classic therapist’s line she should pull next, would it be _how does that make you feel?_ or _how about we breathe for a second?_

Frank couldn’t stand her face any longer. He got up and stormed out, completely hope drained, receiving a lousy “Don’t go.” Before he shut the door.

But it was in his hopeless blind state that he bumped into someone taller than him on his way out the building.

“What the-“ He was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man. His eyes melted into him like gold and his hair fell over his face in dark black coils. His eyes were coated over with tiredness and rung with a dark purple. He was the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. Someone he could play with. Someone _new_. Or maybe he’d be the saving grace he so desperately needed.

**_5 – EASY EASY BY KING KRULE_ **

****

Mikey stood in the harsh cold of winter, sucking the lifeforce from a cigarette desperately before his boss would catch him taking an unwarranted break. His breath steamed out into the atmosphere and he crossed a hand over his chest, salvaging any and all heat he could manage. His head skimmed over the events of this morning.

“Another day, another dime, old dog.” His dad had told him while he ate breakfast. It depressed him. When would he not have to deal with the slug of a 9 to 5? He wished he had stayed in education. The pain of school life was worth not having to live on minimum wage. But of course, his thoughts were surely cut off by an angered voice cursing his name.

He always got caught. He turned, fed up. He should be ashamed, or apologetic like he usually was, but he was over any form of discipline his boss tried to throw on him. He actually wished he’d fire him already. That’s when it struck him.

“Fuck you. I quit.”

**_6 – SPRAY PAINT BY DEEPER_ **

****

Gerard startled to the harsh sound of rocks hitting his window. He dragged his spinny chair across the room and pushed the patterned curtains to the side, looking down at the dark below. There stood Frank, grinning goofily and gesturing him to open his window. Gerard did as instructed and Frank began jumping up and down, yelling about some place that he wanted to go over a highway so they could see the city lights. Gerard checked the clock – _2:45 am._

“What if I get caught?”

“Fuck getting caught! Live while you’re young!”

That was enough persuasion for Gerard. He was easily influenced by Franks odd charm.

And so, they sat together in the stinging cold of the night on the highway ledge, with one of the steepest drops Gerard had ever been nearby. It was exhilarating. As he stared at Frank, he realised he couldn’t lie to himself any longer. He loved him.

**7 – GALLOWDANCE BY LEBANON HANOVER**

It’s Halloween night and the mist in the air is only adding to the strange aura of the night. Halloween is always meant to be scary, but not like this.

This was different.

And ray could feel it.

As he walked the streets everyone seemed to be walking in the opposite direction to him and no one seemed to look natural. Their costumes looked almost _too_ good. And they walked wordlessly, like under some sort of spell, all alone with no items obviously in their possession. Not a trick or treating bag in sight.

Finally, he rounded a corner and the street appeared to be lined with water.

But it hadn’t been raining.

This street was deadly quiet, not a pin drop could be heard. It was starting to freak him out and he concluded that he should try to make a B-line to his friend Gerard’s house. It wasn’t too far from here and it wasn’t uncommon for him to enter uninvited.

But he was stopped dead in his tracks when was met with an awful sight. 4 people lined up on wooden planks, with ropes around their necks and their hands tied behind their backs.

“Join me Ray, dance with me the Gallowdance.”

The others joined, speaking in all different languages, all overlapping and making the most dreadful cluster of noise.

“Tanz’ mit mir den Galgentanz.” Was the last sentence Ray picked up before they all dropped, flopping like fish before going limp.

**_8 – NATURAL DISASTER BY MIKE KROL_ **

****

(this ones short asf cuz the song is only a minute long.)

****

Frank woke up severely hungover the night after the party. He looked down to find a goodbye note written on his arm in lipstick.

“See you around, XOXO G.”

He grinned to himself, remembering the night before. The kiss. The _sex_. He pulled himself out of his bed and hurled himself down the stairs, picking up the phone and hovering over the call button before asking him out.

**_9 – ROLAND BY INTERPOL_ **

****

On the outside, Frank appears like a boring suburban-bound kid with a boring life that will probably never amount to much.

But he had a deep, dark secret.

His best friend was a murderer, and he was sworn to secrecy about it. He was one of the only people who always took the time to speak with him, and he liked him for that, despite how strange and unnerving their conversations would sometimes digress to become.

Every time a new missing person showed up in the news, Franks stomach knotted, knowing exactly who had done it. He actually kind of liked the fact he was a murderer; it kept his life on edge and made him feel like he had some sort of significance to the world. It felt like their dirty little secret.

He had seen the pictures, the blood, and sometimes they spoke about it but that was about as far as he ever got involved.

But he wanted that to change.

Franks palms grew sweaty as he worked through an internal battle, to ask him if he could join in with his next kill.

His eyes lit up, “I thought you’d never ask, Frankie.”

**_10 – CONTROLLER BY BLOUSE_ **

****

By the time I was old enough to notice something wrong, it was far too late. I knew I was fucked up beyond recognition but I liked it. In fact, I _craved it._

I surrounded myself with blood and violence over the years in preparation for what I had inevitably planned. It felt like fate to me.

Now that day had come.

As I walk towards the school gates, I reflect on my life, and I realise how royally shit it’s been. I’m fucking glad it’s ending.

You see, this morning I stole the gun that’s my dad hides in his wardrobe, and now it’s hidden somewhere else – my back pocket. The ultimate revenge for the bullshit life I’ve been slopped. 

I enter the double doors to the cafeteria and scan over the room. They have no idea what’s coming. I pace the length of the room and settle at the far wall, eyeing the table next to me.

_Ah. My first victim. My middle school bully._

30 minutes later and it’s a blood bath. 14 victims and 14 lifeless bodies. Good enough for me. I finally raise the shotgun to my chin, positioning it at the right angle to make sure it’s a clean shot.

That’s what I call going out in style.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw check out all these songs, they're really good ;)


End file.
